Ultraman Ginga (character)/Merchandise
Ultra Hero 500 * Ultraman Ginga (Ultra Hero 500, 2013) **Release Date: June 29th, 2013 **ID Number: 11 **Price: 540 Yen **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: PVC The first Ultraman Ginga figure is made as an Ultra Hero 500, sporting 3 points of articulation. This figure is released and also available along with DX Ginga Spark. Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll on Bandai Official Shopping Site UltramanGinga.png|Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll (Normal) Silver Ginga.jpeg * Ultraman Ginga Strium (2014) **Release Date: June 28th, 2014 **ID Number: 29 **Price: 540 Yen **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: PVC A new mold of the Ultra Hero 500 Ultraman Ginga, based on his new appearance in Ultraman Ginga S. Ultraman Ginga Strium on Bandai Official Shopping Site Ultraman_Ginga_Storium.JPG|Ultraman Ginga Strium's Spark Doll Ultra-Act * Ultraman Ginga (Ultra-Act, 2014) **Release Date: June 21st, 2014 **Price: 4,104 Yen (8% Tax included) **Age recommendation: 15 years and up **Height: about 16 cm **Material: PVC, ABS **Set contents: Ultraman Ginga main figure, 6 Interchangeable hands, 2 Interchangeable Color Timers, Ginga Cross Shoot effect part and Ginga Saber effect part. The Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga was sold as part of the Ultra Act in 2014 wave. Tamashi's page on Ultra Act Ultraman Ginga Ginga3.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga's rise Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga arrived.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga arrival scene Ginga2.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga!.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga standing Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga using Ginga Saber effect part.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga (Ginga Saber) Ginga1.jpg|Ultra-Act Ultraman Ginga (Ginga Cross Shoot) DX Series * Super Luminescent! DX Ultraman Ginga (DX Series, 2013) **Release Date: October 12th, 2013 **ID Number: SP **Price: 5,800 Yen ***Shipping Price: 6264 Yen **Height: 3.6 cm **Material: PVC, ABS, PC **Battery size: Single 4 × 3 (sold separately) A Premium Bandai exclusive, Seven Colors Collection Ultraman Ginga features the Ultraman Ginga figure that able to change seven colors based on his 7 finisher attacks seen in the TV series. It can also function like a Spark Doll series toy as seen when a Live Sign located under his left leg. Super Luminescent! DX Ultraman Ginga on Bandai Official Shopping Site Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-07.jpg|Ginga Cross Shoot Spark Doll Ginga's Dollsss.jpg|Ginga Thunderbolt and Fireball Spark Doll Saber and omfort :)).jpg|Ginga Saber and Comfort Spark Doll Ultraman-Ginga-7-Spark-Dolls-06.jpg|Ginga Slash Spark Doll 20130916-00000013-isd-000-0-view.jpg|Ginga Sunshine Spark Doll Ginga Especially.png|Ginga Especially * Cross change! DX Ginga Bracelet (Deluxe Series, 2013) **Release Date: October 19th, 2013 **Price: 3,500 Yen ***Shipping Price: 3,780 Yen **Set contents: Cross Bracelet (Left), Change Bracelet (Right) and 1 strap for each Bracelet ***Manual instructions **Belt size: About 13.5 cm ~ 17 cm **Battery: Button battery (LR44) × 3 (included) **Age: 3 years and up **Material: ***Bracelets: ABS, POM ***Straps: Polyester The DX Ginga Bracelet is a pair of Zenshin Crystals Bracers that allowed the user to play and initiate Ginga's finisher in the series. As shown, it seemed that only the right bracer functions while the left one served no purpose except for it's lower part played in the right part's functions. Cross change! DX Ginga Bracelet on Bandai Official Shopping Site G Bracelet 2.jpg G Bracelet 3.jpg G Bracelet 4.jpg G Bracelet 5.jpg G Bracelet 6.jpg G Bracelet 7.jpg Ultra Change Series * Ultra Change Series Ultraman Ginga Strium (Ultra Change Series, 2014) **Release date: July 29th, 2014 **ID Number: 04 **Price: 3,300 Yen ***Shipping price: 3,564 Yen (Tax included) **Set contents: Ultraman Ginga figure, Head part, Chest part, 2 shoulder parts, Left arm part, Ginga Saber, Ginga Spark Lance, Manual instructions **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: ***Ultraman Ginga figure: PVC, POM, ABS ***Head, chest, shoulder and left arm parts: ABS ***Ginga Spark Lance: PVC ***Ginga Saber: PVC, ABS The fourth release of the Ultra Change Series (preceded Jean-Nine, Jean-Bot and Ultraman Victory), this Ultraman Ginga figure can be used to change into Strium form by placing in the parts. The figure can also be equipped with Ginga Saber. Ultra Change Series Ultraman Ginga Strium on Bandai Official Shopping Site UC Ginga Strium 2.jpg UC Ginga Strium 3.jpg UC Ginga Strium 4.jpg UC Ginga Strium 5.jpg * Ultra Change Ultraman Ginga Victory **Release date: February 2015 **ID Number: TBA **Price: 2,640 Yen ***Shipping Price: TBA **Set contents: Ginga Victory figure, Zetton Scissors, Shepernadon Saber **Age recommendation: TBA **Ultraman Ginga figure: TBA 12366346_1019840108066417_482161319271574_n.jpg 12376086_1019840158066412_5581216881461818039_n.jpg 12391368_1019840174733077_6221075070179127979_n.jpg 12360194_1019840191399742_4434644118254368607_n.jpg ban989395_2.jpg ban989395_3.jpg Ginga Victory at HobbyLink Japan Super Warrior of Light Series * Super Warrior of Light Series Ultraman Ginga (Super Warrior of Light Series, 2013) **Release date: August 3rd, 2013 **Price: 1,500 Yen ***Shipping price: 1,620 Yen **Height: 17.5 cm **ID Number: 03 **Battery: 2 Button batteries (LR44) **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: ABS, PVC As part of the Super Warrior of Light Series, Ultraman Ginga was released as the third figure. Like all toys from this series, his eyes and Color Timer shines and even had a Live Sign for the user to play with it as a Spark Doll. Super Warrior of Light Series Ultraman Ginga on Bandai Official Shopping Site SWOFS_Ultraman_Ginga_2.jpg SWOFS Ultraman Ginga 3.jpg * Super Warrior of Light Series Ultraman Ginga Strium (Super Warrior of Light Series, 2014) **Release date: August 3rd, 2013 **Price: 1,500 Yen ***Shipping price: 1,620 Yen **Height: 17 cm **ID Number: 08 **Battery: 2 Button batteries (LR44) **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: ABS, PVC As part of the Super Warrior of Light Series, Ultraman Ginga Strium was released as the eighth figure. Like all toys from this series, his eyes and Color Timer shines and even had a Live Sign for the user to play with it as a Spark Doll. Strium on Bandai Official Shopping Site SWOFS Ultraman Ginga Strium 2.jpg SWOFS Ultraman Ginga Strium 3.jpg Ultra-E.G. * Ultra-E.G. Ultraman Ginga (Ultra-E.G. Series, 2013) **Release date: August 24th, 2013 **Price: 900 Yen ***Shipping price: 972 Yen **Set content: Ultra-E.G. Ultraman Ginga Figure, Transformation manual **Age recommendation: 3 years and up **Material: ABS, PVC As part of the Ultra-E.G. series, Ginga was sold where he can convert into E.G. (Egg) Mode to A.T. (Attack) Mode. Ultra E.G. Ultraman Ginga on Bandai Official Shopping Site Ultra E.G. Ultraman Ginga 2.jpg|E.G. Mode Ultra E.G. Ultraman Ginga 3.jpg|Mid-transformation Ultra E.G. Ultraman Ginga 4.jpg|Transformation steps Category:Merchandise